Mula
by ambudaff
Summary: Seorang Vulcan memberi saran tentang cara mengekspresikan perasaan, pada seorang manusia yang biasanya juga sudah sangat ekspresif


**MULA**

_James T Kirk dan __S'chn T'gai Spock__ adalah kepunyaan __**Gene Roddenberry**__ dan untuk versi yang lebih baru __**J.J. Abrams**__ – Paramount, dan juga didasarkan dari Star Trek: Future Begins novelization dari __**Alan Dean Foster.**_

_Rate K+, friendship_

_Linimasa sesudah James Kirk menerima medali, sebenarnya semacam sekuel dari __**Jejak**__, tapi bisa juga dibaca terpisah_

-o0o-

Baru saja langkahnya meninggalkan Memorial Room, meniti _paving block_ di area pejalan kaki yang menghubungkan gedung-gedung di Akademi, Jim merasakan ada langkah kaki lain menjejeri.

Mengangkat wajah, ia melihat sosok First Officer-nya.

Spock?

"Captain—"

"Kita sudah berada di luar Enterprise, Spock, lagipula ini bukan jam kerja," sahutnya ringan, "Jim saja."

Tapi ia sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan pada Spock karena ia sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara, "Aku minta maaf—"

Wajah Jim serius.

Keduanya menghentikan langkah.

Kalau ada halilintar menyambar di siang bolong, mungkin wajah Spock tidak akan seterkejut ini karena ia kemungkinan besar sudah bisa memprediksikannya.

"Capt—maksudku, Jim? Aku tak bisa menangkap maksudmu—"

"Aku minta maaf," Jim mengulang, dengan artikulasi dibuat lebih jelas. "Satu, aku mengambil alih kepemimpinanmu. Kedua, saat aku membuatmu menyerahkan kepemimpinan, aku—mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang ibumu—"

Ia mengangkat wajah. Kedua matanya bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata hitam setengah-manusia-setengah-Vulcan di hadapannya.

Perlahan Vulcan di hadapannya menyahut, "Capt—Jim, aku tidak berambisi untuk menjadi Captain. Sama sekali. Posisiku saat ini lebih tepat. Dan mengenai ibuku—" Spock menghela napas, "—aku sudah bertemu dengan diriku yang lain—"

"Kau bertem—bukannya kalian tidak boleh saling bertemu, apakah tidak akan mengacaukan jalannya linimasa?"

Spock menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukan begitu caranya." ia meyakinkan Jim, "Dari pembicaraan dengan diriku yang lain, aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau terpaksa melakukannya, DAN versi diriku yang lainlah yang justru menyarankan cara itu. Dengan demikian, aku akan melupakannya."

Hening.

"_Thanks_, Spock—"

"Sebenarnya aku bermaksud untuk mengucapkan selamat atas perhargaan itu."

Ucapan Spock terdengar tulus. Dan, bukankah Vulcan tidak pernah berbohong?

Jim menggeleng, tersenyum, "Penghargaan itu bukan untukku saja. Untuk semua—" ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Dingin mulai merayap. Keduanya berjalan lagi, perlahan. "Ngomong-ngomong," Jim menghela napas, dan memandang ke langit gelap, "—kalau dibilang 'tak mencintai ibu', mungkin lebih tepat kalau ucapan itu ditujukan padaku—" beberapa kata terakhirnya melemah, nyaris berbisik lirih.

Spock menoleh keheranan.

"Aku tak pandai psikologi, tapi sepertinya sejak kematian Dad, orang-orang bilang jiwa Mom seperti ikut pergi. Bisa dibilang, aku nyaris tumbuh tanpa orangtua." Jim menoleh pada Spock, "baru-baru ini saja terpikirkan, jika saja aku berada dalam posisimu, bukan sebagai Vulcan yang menyembunyikan emosi, tetapi sebagai manusia yang emosional, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan. Bedanya—mungkin karena aku tak punya cinta pada Mom—"

Lirih.

Sepertinya Spock tak tahu harus menyahut apa. Tapi ia mencoba juga. "Walau demikian, kau tetap merasa, kan?"

"Aku tak tahu," Jim menggeleng perlahan. "Belum pernah merasakan kehilangan. Mom pergi lama saja tak pernah kupedulikan—"

"Kau belum pernah mencoba untuk merasakannya, Jim. Sebaiknya kau mencoba," Spock nampak sungguh-sungguh, "Kau tak akan pernah bisa merasakannya lagi jika ibumu benar-benar sudah pergi. Sudah meninggal. Kenapa tak kau coba hubungi? Selagi masih ada—"

"—aku tak tahu harus berkata apa—"

Spock mengangkat bahu, "—beritahu soal medali?"

Hening. Lagi.

Jim menatap Spock, dan Spock bertahan menatap Jim.

Perlahan Jim mengeluarkan komunikatornya, dan mulai menghubungi frekuensi tertentu—

Pemandangan yang unik. Seorang Vulcan memberi saran tentang cara mengekspresikan perasaan, pada seorang manusia yang biasanya juga sudah sangat ekspresif.

Sambil menunggu hubungan tersambung, Jim terus menatap makhluk Vulcan di hadapannya. Tetiba ia sadar. Saat Spock-yang-lebih-tua itu melakukan _mind meld_ di planet Delta Vega, ia bukan hanya menyatukan kedua pikiran mereka, tapi juga menyatukan perasaan mereka. Itulah sebabnya Jim merasakan kelelahan yang sangat sesudahnya, bukan kelelahan fisik tapi psikis. Dan perasaan kepunyaan Spock-yang-lebih-tua itu tentunya adalah akumulasi perasaan seseorang yang sudah berteman baik dengan Jim-yang-lain selama berpuluh bahkan hingga beratus tahun—

Jim bisa merasakannya sekarang.

_Dari dulu, dan akan selalu, menjadi teman baik._

Ia memulainya kini.

**FIN**


End file.
